The Shaman Card
by billysuggar
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yue, Kero, Ichigo, Rukia y Toshiro por obra del un portal que se habré los llevan al mundo de los shamanes donde conocerán a Yoh y compañía pero que pasara cuando ellos también participen en la pelea de Shamanes,¿ que tiene que ver Clow en todo esto? ¿que pasara con Hao cuando los conozca? es un croossover de Bleach, SCC y Shaman King espero y les guste :)
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen y se usaran sin fines de lucro, espero que puedan disfrutar esta historia y si les ha gustado favor de hacérmelo saber para continuarla, próximamente actualizare lo capítulos de las otras historias estén al pendiente.

En este fic, Ichigo y Sakura son primos lejanos pero primos xD

 **Capítulo I**

 **El mundo de los shamanes**

Ciudad de Karakura

Había pasado un tiempo desde que podían estar de ese modo, Sakura, había visitado a su primo Ichigo en Karakura y se encontraba disfrutando de sus vacaciones en compañía de sus amigos, Sakura de algún modo había podido llevar una plática con Hitsugaya Toshiro, aunque al principio le daba miedo que fuera un shinigami y también su primo, aunque este último un sustituto, después de un tiempo se le hizo muy interesante y aunque Toshiro no era muy hablador platicaba mucho con ella, lo que se le hacía completamente extraño a Ichigo y con la ayuda de Tomoyo y Eriol que también estaban ahí se la pasaban tomándole el pelo y haciendo comentarios incomodos los cuales pasaban desapercibidos por la distraída de Sakura. Ella también les conto sobre sus poderes por lo que kero y Yue podían estar en su modo normal en cualquier momento, Yue se limitaba a estar bajo una sombrilla sin que le diera el sol y Kero se la pasaba comiendo los postres que llevaba Tomoyo.

Ohe! Hitsugaya-kun ¿puedes hacer hielo aun sin estar en modo shinigami?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida al ver lo que hacía.

Hyōrinmaru es quien lo hace- decía este mientras le llenaba un vaso con un poco de hielo.

Muchas gracias- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

De nada- dijo- será mejor que preparemos las cosas para regresar a la cabaña Kinomoto.- vio la mirada triste de Sakura- pero mañana será la última noche podremos ver lo fuegos artificiales que lanzaran en el festival.- dijo y Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos. De repente un luz apareció detrás de ella- ¿qué es eso?- dijo Toshiro y todos voltearon al igual que Sakura.

Ohee, Hitsugaya mi pie! AYUDA!- dijo ella sosteniendo el brazo de él y el la sujeto- me está estirando- dijo ella asustada.

Tranquilízate, sostente fuerte- Pero algo también lo estaba estirando a él hacia la misma dirección que ella- Rayos, si la suelto para tomar el Soul Candy no la podre sostener.

No me sueltes- dijo Sakura con los ojos llorosos y el la sostuvo más fuerte

Después de eso Ichigo lo agarro pero también lo estaba arrastrando, después Rukia, Eriol intentaron atacar a la luz pero no le hacía absolutamente nada sus poderes y los sostuvieron también, Tomoyo, Kero, Yue fueron los últimos en intentar retenerlos pero esa cosa también los arrastraba como si los estuviera absorbiendo cuando el padre de Ichigo salió de la cabaña junto con sus hijas y Touya solo pudieron ver como los envolvía una luz y después nada.

Dentro de la luz había un túnel Sakura aún seguía aferrada al brazo de Toshiro debido a que se movían a una velocidad fuerte.

Procuren no soltarse, si esta cosa tiene final saldremos todos juntos- dijo Toshiro- Kinomoto- ella volteo- no te sueltes- ella asintió.

Eso no tienes que decirlo- dijo Ichigo gritando de lo obvio que se escuchaba.

Respeta al capitán Ichigo- dijo Rukia mientras le dio un cabezazo a Ichigo lo que provoco que se soltara de Toshiro, este último aprovecho para sostener a Sakura.

Eriol, no te sueltes de Rukia y no nos vayas a soltar- dijo Tomoyo un poco preocupada este solo le sonrió detestaba cuando le sonreía así ya que sabía que estaba planeando algo y dicho y hecho.

Ups- dijo Eriol para lo que Yue y Tomoyo le salieron unas gotas en la cabeza, Rukia puso cara de que no entendía y kero grito.

Se habían separado en tres grupos, y vieron un luz al final del túnel (no es esa que dicen ver cuando se mueren no se apuren)

Tokio, Japón (mismo tiempo diferente dimensión o mundo paralelo)

En una residencia, que más bien era como un complejo de hospedaje se encontraban un chico de cara apacible y despreocupado riendo, aun lado de él se encontraba una chica de cabello rosa, un chico cabezón y chaparro y una chica de cabello rubio seria, un chico de cabello azul claro muy enérgico que pelaba con otro chico de cabello azul oscuro de origen chino, con un peinado curioso y con una mirada de pocos amigos y ojos oro, mientras que un tipo alto con un peinado aún más chistoso intentaba detenerlos pero ante los insultos del chino se unió hacia el cabello azul claro y así discutían aventándose cosas, hasta que la chica rubia.

Si se van a quedar aquí dejen de hacer tanto escándalo- dijo dando un manotazo a la mesa lo que provoco que dos de ellos se calmaran.

Tu no me das órdenes a mí – dijo el de copete de alfalfa.

Señorito Len será mejor que se calme- dijo apareciendo Bason el espíritu acompañante de este.

Ay si señorito Len- dijo el de cabello azul claro en tono de burla.

Jajajaja buena esa Joto-Joto- dijo el apacible.

Deja de burlarte- dijo Len sacando su lanza y apuntándole.

Es Horo-Horo, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces Yoh- volteo a verlo junto con los demás y lo vio sonriente y después suspiro- no creen que al ver a Yoh se quitan las ganas de pelear- dijo este.

Si- dijeron todos los demás sentándose y dando un suspiro.

Es que cuando estamos con amo Yoh, se siente mucha tranquilidad- dijo Amidamaru apareciendo.

Si la verdad es que si – dijo Manta confirmando.

Después vieron una luz y de esa luz salieron dos personas que cayeron al estanque que se encontraba enfrente.

Ahhhhh- grito una chica levantándose toda mojada- ¿do… dónde estamos?- dijo ella preocupada pero estaba de espaldas por lo que solo veían su cabello al que si veían era Toshiro- y… los demás.

Para ambas preguntas no tengo la menor idea, Kinomoto,- dijo este exprimiendo el agua de su ropa.- pero me parece que aún es Japón.

Los demás se alertaron y el ´primero en saltar fue Len apuntándolos con la lanza- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y de donde salieron? Identifíquense- dijo este, Ryu y Horo-Horo les hicieron segundas mientras que Yoh se levantaba tranquilamente junto con Manta, Anna y los demás se quedaron sentados.

Kinomoto ponte detrás de mí- dijo mientras la estiraba cuando apenas se iba a tomar la Soul Candy Yoh hablo.

Tranquilos chicos creo que deben de tener una muy buena razón para que pasara esto, ¿no es así?- dijo este amigablemente.

La verdad es que ni nosotros sabemos cómo es que llegamos aquí- dijo Toshiro aun en modo protector de Sakura, esta solo estaba aferrada a él con los ojos cerrados.

Soy Yoh Asakura el dueño de la casa- dijo este- el de la lanza es Len Tao es un poco temperamental pero es un gran sujeto, el de la espada de madera es Ryu Umemiya, el de la tabla es Horo-Horo y él es mi amigo Manta- dijo Yoh aun sin quitar esa sonrisa de algún modo a Toshiro le recordaba al capitán Ukitake y eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

¿Que nosotros no somos tus amigos?- dijo Horo-Horo bajando su tabla.

Señor Yoh, eso es hiriente- dijo Ryu con lágrimas en los ojos.

No deberías de darles nuestros nombres a extraños- dijo Len aun sin bajar su arma.

Jajajaaj, claro que también ustedes son mis amigos- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa y Horo-Horo y Ryu se le arrojaron abrazándolo -jaja ¿y bien?- dijo este sin quitar la sonrisa mientras era llenado de lágrimas por sus amigos.

Mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro, capitán del 10mo escuadrón de la Sociedad de almas- dijo el sin quitar el ceño fruncido que lo caracterizaba- y ella es Kinomoto Sakura- la aludida abrió los ojos después de se puso enfrente y se inclinó.

Kinomoto Sakura, e…es un pla…placer- dijo ella con una dulce voz y nerviosa para después levantar la vista y dar por visto sus ojos grandes esmeralda con sonrisa. A lo cual los 5 la admiraron y se relajaron completamente.

Pero que linda es…- pensó Horo-Horo ligeramente embobado.- creo que ya me enamore- susurro

Mhgp- se limitó a decir Len para voltear la vista a otro lado.

Pero mira que hermosa niña- dijo Ryu con los ojos en forma de corazón.

Wooow tus ojos son realmente lindos- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa y esta se sonrojo.

Gra...Gracias- dijo completamente roja.

Anna reacciono y se acercó junto con Tamao y Pilika, al sentir un aura oscura Yoh se tensó al igual que los demás. Yoh volteo a verla.

Tranquila Anna es que es verdad mira y no solo ella también el chico tiene unos muy bonitos ojos- dijo Yoh

Los demás al no haberle prestado atención voltearon a verlo el chico tenía unos ojos Turquesa Pilika y Tamao se embobaron con él.

Mi nombre es Pilika Usui- dijo tomándole una manos.

Y yo soy Tamao- dijo sujetándole la otra mano.

Pilika suelta a ese hombre!- dijo Horo-Horo y Toshiro intentaba quintárselas de encima, Anna sujetaba a Yoh de una manera muy dolorosa cuando se empezó a escuchar un risa muy tierna era Sakura.

Jajaja lo siento Hitsugaya-kun pero es que aunque lo niegues tus ojos siempre será algo muy lindo que admirar- decía de la manera más inocente con una sonrisa que calmo a todos y a Toshiro logro hacer sonrojar.

Es mi imaginación o esta chica tiene el mismo efecto que Yoh, hasta Anna lo soltó-Dijo Horo-Horo.

De todas maneras, y regresando al tema en cuestión como es que cayeron del cielo y de esa luz- dijo Amidamaru

Oh bueno… lo que sucede es que una luz nos en- volteo a ver a Amidamaru y se dio cuenta que estaba flotando- u…u…un fa…fantasma- se puso azul del miedo para después desmayarse casi caía de no ser por Yoh que se encontraba cerca.

Vaya ustedes pueden ver fantasmas, eso es sorprendente- dijo Yoh sonriente aun sosteniéndola, Toshiro se logró soltar de las otras chicas y se dirigió a Sakura.- ya deberías de haberte acostumbrado estando a un lado mío- dijo el mientras la tomaba en brazos- aunque al parecer es muy diferente el tipo de fantasma.

Lo siento amo Yoh, no fue mi intención pobre señorita- dijo Amidamaru con los ojos llorosos

¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Len.

De alguna forma creo que no estamos en realidad a nuestro mundo, pero supongo que también funcionara- se tomaría una Soul Candy pero vio que este fantasma no contaba con el hueco ni la cadena que caracterizaba a las almas en Karakura y su mundo-esta alma no está corrompida por nada- dijo este.

Aah él es mi alma acompañante, es Amidamaru- dijo Yoh.

¿Alma acompañante?- pregunto Toshiro.

Sí, es igual para mis compañeros- dijo señalándolos y vio a los demás espíritus- el de Len es Bason, Horo-Horo tiene kuroru es muy linda por cierto y Ryu tiene a Tokagero-dijo este sonriente y Toshiro solo suspiro.

No eres muy inteligente ¿verdad?, o mejor dicho tu lógica no es muy buena- dijo Toshiro e yoh se sorprendió- me recuerdas a Kinomoto con esa sonrisa y ese grado de despistados que tienen.

Jajaja en eso tienes razón, Yoh es muy despistado a lo que se refiere este chico- manta vio a su amigo.

Aaah ya entendí su duda es que es un alma acompañante- dijo este, todos asintieron- a bueno pues un espíritu acompañante es…- Toshiro presto atención- pues es Amidamaru- dijo este y todos se cayeron hacia atrás.

Eres un idiota yoh, lo que este tipo quiere saber es que somos, es decir nosotros somos shamanes, SHAMANEEEES- dijo Len agotando su paciencia y gritando.

A bueno Len no te enojes- dijo Yoh riendo.

Hace mucho que no escuchaba de chamanes- dijo Toshiro aun con Sakura en brazos.

Bueno si gustas pasar y así hablamos- Toshiro asintió y fue a sentarse recostó a Sakura y su cabeza la puso en sus piernas.

No te preocupes ya despertara, Kinomoto tiene un pequeño trauma con los fantasmas por culpa de su hermano mayor, pero después se acostumbra además el fantasma que vio era demasiado grande – dijo Toshiro, Amidamaru agacho la cabeza- pero veras que se acostumbra, ella es alguien que siempre está en disposición para hacer amigos incluso si estos son espíritus- dijo, Amidamaru levanto la cabeza.

De todos modos, no puedo creer que los invitaras a pasar Yoh, no los conocemos- dijo Len molesto.

Claro que si los conocemos son Toshiro y Sakura- dijo este sonriendo- además te lo he dicho antes ¿no? Las personas que ven espíritus no pueden ser malas- dijo este.

Tú dijiste algo antes cuando se desmayó esa chica, dijiste. "ya debiste acostumbrado estando a mi lado" ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Len.

Se los dije no es así mi nombre yo vengo de un lugar llamado sociedad de almas y soy un capitán del 10mo escuadrón, ya que ustedes dijeron que es lo que son supongo que también tengo que decírselos, soy un shinigami- dijo Toshiro

UN SHINIGAMI!- Exclamaron todos menos Anna.

Mi trabajo es purificar las almas y enviarlas a la sociedad de almas antes de que estas se corrompan y se conviertan en huecos.- dijo Toshiro.

Eso explica tu traje nadie usa kimonos en esta época al menos que seas de la familia de Yoh- dijo Anna.

Oye Anna- dijo Yoh.

Es la verdad- dijo ella- esa chica no creo que lo sea pero si se ve que tiene un gran poder espiritual-

Vaya es sorprendente- dijo Toshiro.

Eso es obvio, soy una sacerdotisa y la futura esposa del rey de los shamanes- dijo Anna apuntando a Yoh.

¿Rey de los shamanes?- pregunto

Y así los chicos le explicaron que se encontraban en un torneo en el cual se definiría quien sería ese rey y que todos habían pasado a la segunda ronda, mientras tanto Sakura comenzó a soñar algo.

¿Dónde estoy?- dijo ella mientras estaba en lugar que parecía una pelea con mucha gente alrededor.

Sakura- dijo alguien y ella volteo.

Eriol… pero… ¿Cómo?- dijo ella.

Vaya no pensé que funcionaria, creo que nos separamos por mucho pero estamos en el mismo mundo, Sakura escucha no puedo hacer esto muy extenso ya que debo conservar mis poderes, y esto es muy cansado, solo quiero decirte que nosotros nos encontramos bien quiero decir Tomoyo, Yue y Kero, pero hay un enorme problema temo que nos encontramos en un país distinto y aunque es igual que nuestro mundo son dimensiones distintas o un mundo paralelo aún no estoy seguro, nosotros estamos en Norte América , y cerca de nosotros se encuentran Ichigo y Rukia intentare encontrarlos, pero necesito que te transportes hacia acá mi yo anterior es decir Clow vino a esta dimensión hace tiempo la única manera de regresar es que lleguemos a la aldea apache pero para eso tenemos que estar calificados ya que se encuentran en un torneo- dijo Eriol.

Te refieres a esto que estamos viendo- dijo ella mientras veía a personas llenas de sangre y tiradas en el suelo.

Me temo que si-dijo el- pero este es el futuro después vio a Sakura abrir los ojos.

Esa persona la acabo de conocer- dijo mientras lo veía tirado a Yoh sangrando.- eso quiere decir que morirá.

Es un posible futuro Sakura y lo sabes- dijo Eriol- pero sabes que se puede modificar, tienes que participar en este torneo de shamanes Sakura yo también lo hare e incluso tomoyo tendrá que entrar también si quiere entrar a la aldea, por eso quería pedirte a Yue y Kero para fingir que son nuestros espíritus, por suerte para ti puedes usar las cartas como tus espíritus y Toshiro a Hyōrinmaru al igual que Ichigo y Rukia a sus zampakuto. Entendiste- dijo Eriol- además Sakura recuerda que no podemos…- y después Eriol desapareció. Sakura siguió viendo cómo se mataban todos entre sí. Vio también a sus amigos tirados y por ultimo a Toshiro enfrente de ella como protegiéndola y viendo como un espíritu rojo y grande lo atravesaba se despertó exaltada y con lágrimas.

NOOOOO!- dijo ella extendiendo su mano, sudando y con lágrimas y todos se quedaron viendo.

¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Toshiro, al verlo Sakura lo abrazo.

Estas bien- dijo mientras lo apretaba – todos están bien, fue un sueño solamente- dijo ella temblando Toshiro intento calmarla poco a poco, después la separo un poco para preguntarle.

¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?, sabes que tus sueños no son para dejarlos pasar simplemente- dijo él. Sakura agacho la mirada.

Soñé…Soñé que todos… que todos los que están en este lugar… mo… morían- dijo ella y todos se sorprendieron Toshiro resoplo y le acaricio la cabeza ella levanto la cara aun con pequeñas lágrimas.

Sabes que son cosas que posiblemente pasaran pero también podemos remediarlo pero…-le dijo seriamente – como dice Tomoyo tu hechizo especial ¿verdad?

Pase lo que pase… todo estará bien- dijo ella intentando sonreír y todos se sorprendieron y voltearon a ver a Yoh el cual abrió los ojos como platos y después le apunto.

Eeeehh yo también digo siempre eso- dijo el acercándose a ella.

Es algo que me ha sacado mucho de apuros, ¿no te pasa igual?- dijo Sakura con brillos en los ojos acercándose y este asintió efusivamente y riendo.

Ven les dije que no podían ser gente mala- dijo Yoh. Y este solo sintió un golpe.

Estas olvidando algo que dijo esta chica- dijo Anna- ¿los viste morir en tus sueños?-Sakura se puso seria mientras asintió- ¿tienes la capacidad de tener sueños premonitorios? – pregunto y ella volvió a asentir.

Desde que era pequeña, debido a…- dijo ella pero se tapó la boca y dirigió su mirada a Toshiro este solo asintió- debido a que tengo poderes mágicos y soy descendiente de un mago poderoso- dijo ella preocupada de que la vieran mal.

Eso explica por qué pudiste ver a Amidamaru.- dijo Yoh Sakura observo al espíritu y le prestó atención un poco y aún estaba asustada pero vio una mirada preocupante en Amidamaru.

Lo siento señorita, no era mi intención asustarla- dijo Amidamaru. Sakura negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

No yo lo siento, no estoy muy acostumbrada a entablar conversación con fantasmas ese era el poder de mi hermano hasta que se lo dio a Yue, pero no te preocupes es solo que me sorprendiste un poco- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Definitivamente tienen un gran parecido con el amo Yoh- pensó Amidamaru observando a Yoh el cual también sonreía.

Hay una cosa más-dijo Sakura- por alguna razón pude contactar con Eriol telepáticamente- le decía Toshiro- él quiere que participemos en un Torneo para poder llegar a Norteamérica – dijo Sakura- pero la verdad no entiendo ni a que torneo ni por qué ellos cayeron hasta ese lugar- negó con la cabeza ella más para si- pero es la única forma en que nos dejaran llegar a ese lugar, Tomoyo, kero, Yue están con él y me dijo que Ichigo y Rukia estaban cerca.

Eso quiere decir que también participaran en el pelea de chamanes- dijo Len con una sonrisa sarcástica- no es por romper sus sueños pero si no tienen un oráculo virtual no podrán participar y siendo sinceros no creo que puedan ganar ni una sola lucha- dijo viendo a Sakura y ella frunció el ceño e inflo los cachetes.

Kinomoto es más fuerte de lo que te imaginas- dijo Toshiro- incluso creo que le ganaría a ti y a tu general espíritu sin ningún problema- dijo seriamente mientras lo veía sin una gota de sarcasmo-¿quieres probar?.

Pe… pero Hitsugaya- kun- decía mientas movía las manos nerviosamente.

No tendré compasión- dijo Len mientras salía de la casa- niñata- Sakura volvió a fruncir el ceño.

Vamos Len no esté haciendo tanto escándalo- dijo Ryu- y menos con una señorita, sabes que debes de tratarlas bien son más delicadas que nosotros.

Estas diciendo que porque es mujer no es fuerte- dijo Anna y Ryu se puso azul se dirigió hacia Sakura y la tomo de la mano para darle unas vueltas agarrando vuelo mientras le decía- vamos que esperas defiende a nuestro género- dijo enojada y la soltó Sakura salió volando hacia el jardín. A todos les apareció una gota incluso a Toshiro.

Ahhhhhhhh!- Sakura grito pero para sorpresa de todos y de Len en especial ella callo de pie sin ningún problema.-Hitsugaya-kun- dijo ella pero el negó y alentó a que peleara ella solo bufo- está bien lo hare saco una llave y comenzó recitar su conjuro apareció un circulo mágico- llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBERATE!- y apareció un báculo en forma de estrella todos se sorprendieron.

Eso es todo un bastón con una estrella- dijo Len mofándose.- BASON! POSESION DE OBJETOS! Esto solo tomara un solo ataque- la lanza de Len comenzó a brillar Sakura lo miro y analizo la situación.

Creo que con esto bastara- dijo ella- carta préstame tus poderes y concédelos a mi báculo para poder enfrentar el peligro que se avecina ¡ESPADAA!- el báculo tomo la forma de una sable.

Wooooow- dijeron Horo-Horo, Ryu e Yoh que se colocaron en la será de la casa para observar, Toshiro estaba detrás de ellos parado y Anna y los demás tomaban te.

Definitivamente Anna no se preocupa de nada, solo la aventó así como así y no tiene la delicadeza de ver la pelea que bárbara es -dijo Horo-Horo

Aunque es sorprendente el semblante de esa chica cambio por completo, es como cuando Don Yoh se toma las cosas enserio- dijo Ryu observando- sí que es muy linda.

Jajaja tú crees que nos parecemos – dijo Yoh incrédulo.

Más que nada en la actitud amo Yoh- dijo Amidamaru y todos asintieron- será mejor que observemos.

¿De verdad quieres que sea un solo ataque?- pregunto Sakura seria.

Ja es lo único que necesito- dijo Len.

Entonces atácame con todo- dijo Sakura seriamente- porque yo haré lo mismo.

Te estas burlando –dijo Len enojado.

Len está hablando enserio chequen su posición-dijo Yoh asustado de que pudiera lastimarla- ten cuidado Sakura-chan él va enserio.

 **Bason Golden Punch and Chou Hipper Golden Chuuka Zanmai-** grito Len mientras ataco directamente a Sakura. Una oleada de polvo se levantó- con esto será más que suficiente Yoh se levantó al igual que Horo-Horo y Ryu iban a ayudarla pero se detuvieron.

¿A quién estas atacando?- dijo ella mientras le apuntaba con la espada, todos se sorprendieron.

¿Pero cómo?- dijo Len sorprendido.

Espada no es mi única carta- dijo ella- esto termino – Len cerro lo ojos esperando que le encajara la espada, volteo la espada y le dio un ligero golpecito con el mango de esta, este se sorprendió y volteo a verla ella extendía su mano para que se levantara- definitivamente eres muy fuerte pero si usas toda tu energía solo lograras ponerte en peligro y podrías morir o perder a alguien importante para ti- dijo ella el agacho la mirada y tomo su mano y se levantó con su ayuda ella solo le sonreía y este se puso rojo, después se escucharon aplausos en el árbol y estos voltearon.

Muy bien hecho joven Kinomoto- dijo la persona.

Pero si es Silver- dijo Yoh sorprendido

¿Qué haces aquí las batallas terminaron no es así?- dijo Len.

O si pero nuestra líder Goldva, me pidió venir y observar a estos dos chicos- dijo Silver apuntando a Sakura y Toshiro- bien tomen – les arrojo algo a los dos- ambos han pasado directamente a la segunda ronda esos son su oráculos virtuales, ahí se les dirá la hora y el día a donde tienen que ir para la segunda ronda.

Waaaa- dijo sorprendida- dice mi nombre.- Toshiro observo el suyo.

¿Cómo supieron nuestros nombres si acabamos de llegar?- dijo Toshiro

Digamos que un viejo amigo de ustedes lo recomendó un tal Clow- dijo Silver.

¿Qué?- dijo Sakura sorprendida.

Sus amigos Eriol Hiragizawa, Tomoyo Daidouji, Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki también han pasado pero a ellos si los tuvimos que enfrentar con alguien, al ver a esta chica Sakura pude ver su gran potencial, incluso no ha gastado ni el más mínimo de su poder espiritual en esta batalla por lo que tiene un gran control-dijo, Len se sorprendió.

Clow nos recomendó- pensaba Sakura.

Eriol debe de saber algo- dijo Toshiro al ver la cara de Sakura, ella volteo y asintió.

Hay una cosa que no me queda clara, ¿él no ha peleado y aun así pasara?- dijo Horo-Horo, Silver asintió.

Solo como requisito, tienes que mostrarme a tu alma acompañante y un ataque e intentar lastimarme solo un po…- Toshiro asintió y se movió con su shompu hacia el colocando la espada en su garganta-corto la banda que tenía en la frente.

Te enseñare mi técnica **Reina sobre los cielos helados Hyōrinmaru** – dijo este y congelo el estanque que se encontraba en el jardín.

Bi… coff coff bien entonces los dos pasaran a la segunda ronda felicidades y adiós- dijo nervioso y uso su espíritu para volar- en un mes se les dirá a donde se tienen que dirigir- grito

Es un cobarde- dijo Horo-Horo.

Pero es sorprendente que ellos sean tan fuertes- dijo Yoh- en especial ella se ve demasiado delicada pero al momento de pelear cambia completamente su expresión.- veía como hablaban ellos.

Es igual a ti Yoh- dijo Horo-Horo no dándole tanta importancia- ¿pero me pregunto qué tan fuerte serán sus amigos?. Después se acercó Sakura.

Yo… no quiero ganar el torneo pero quiero encontrar a mis amigos para regresar a donde pertenecemos, por eso espero que podamos ser amigos, pueden contar con nuestro apoyo y nuestra fuerza- dijo ella sonriéndoles dulcemente nuevamente y extendiendo su mano.

Es un placer, también espero que nos llevemos bien- sujeto su mano Anna solo lo observo de lejos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos, aquí les tengo el segundo capítulo espero que sea de su agrado no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus reviews.**

 **Capitulo II**

 **En camino a china**

Anna de alguna forma se estaba acostumbrando a esto, esa chica, Sakura esa chica tenía todo en orden, se levantaba a pesar de no ser tan temprano y ayudaba con las cosas de la casa hacia el desayuno, la comida y la cena para todos ya que en realidad eran muchos en la casa, Ryu la ayudaba junto con Tamao quien había comenzado a encariñarse con ella. Yoh por otra parte también lo había hecho es decir le gustaba hablar con ella y con Toshiro aunque este siempre tuviera esa cara de seriedad todo el tiempo.

Len se dirigía a su casa para intentar derrotar a su padre, aunque sentía que había sido humillado por una chica comenzó a sentir agrado con ella puesto que la noche en que lo venció y que les habían entregado sus oráculos a ella y a Toshiro, ella se acercó al verlo enojado por la derrota.

Flashback.

Toma- dijo ella dándole unos panecillos el volteo a verla- ¿puedo sentarme?- dijo ella y el solo asintió. Comenzó a menar sus pies de un lado a otro tarareando una canción mientras observaba el cielo, era tan diferente a como la había visto en batalla.

¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Pregunto Len de golpe, Sakura lo observo confundida-Moverte así de rápido.

Aaa…bueno te lo dije en ese momento, espada no es mi única carta, de hecho tengo 53 cartas en mi poder, cada una con un poder o habilidad diferente- dijo ella volviendo a observar el cielo- en realidad creo que tu hubieras sido capaz de vencerme, pero tu corazón se encuentra confundido en estos momentos ¿no es así?- volvió a observarle pero su mirada era como de preocupación.- estar confundido al momento de pelear y a lo que Horo-Horo y Manta me han contado, puede costearte la vida, si atacas con ira gastaras más de tu energía de la necesaria.

¿Porque me dices esto?- pregunto Len.

Porque se ve que eres importante para este grupo de personas- dijo ella volteando a los demás quienes se encontraban hablando amenamente en la mesa- si algo te pasara estoy segura que ellos sufrirían un montón- dijo en modo de nostálgicamente como si hubiera recordado algo doloroso- debes dejar ir esa ira con la que te encuentras, y pelear para proteger aquello que quieres, entonces te darás cuenta- dijo ella sonriendo.

¿De qué?- volvió a preguntar Len.

Eso te tocara a ti descifrarlo, además Bason se preocupa por ti mucho, no es solo un espíritu- sonrió y volvió a dirigir su mirada al cielo.

Señorita Sakura- dijo Bason sorprendido de que lo leyera tan fácilmente.

Pensé que eras despistada y torpe como Yoh- dijo Len ella aún seguía observando el cielo- pero eso también pensé de el al principio después me di cuenta que él tiene algo que yo no, si dices que tengo que sacar mi ira, creo que tengo que deslindarme de ella de raíz- dijo el levantándose. Y reunirse con ellos Sakura solo lo observo mientras se integraba a los demás.

Esa noche convivio con todos a pesar de su mirada seria se estaba divirtiendo pero tenía que hacer algo con su ira así que como tenían un mes antes por lo tanto tenía que ir a su casa en china, cuando todos dormían salió.

¿Ya te vas?- pregunto Yoh sentado en tatami mientras lo veía apaciblemente.

Sí, tengo algo que hacer, pero no olvides Yoh somos enemigos en este juego- dijo el mientras subía a su caballo.

Eso lo sé- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa mientras lo veía marcharse.

¿Se ha ido?- pregunto Sakura mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Así es, pero ¿qué haces despierta?- pregunto Yoh.

La verdad es que no podía dormir bien sin antes agradecerte- dijo Sakura se sentó a un lado de él, e Yoh la miro confundido- por dejarnos quedar aquí a Toshiro, a mí y además creer en lo que les dijimos, no cualquiera lo haría, aunque en realidad no sé cómo es que nos hemos metido en este embrollo.

¿Crees que ese amigo tuyo, Eriol sepa algo?- pregunto Yoh.

La verdad es que si lo creo, pero dudo mucho que nos diga todo completamente,- Yoh la miro desconcertado- no me mires así no es un mal sujeto es solo que o es porque no quiere decirnos para no preocuparnos o porque esa parte del mago Clow está bloqueada, y se desbloqueara cuando menos lo esperemos- dijo ella suspirando- en cualquier caso las cosas vendrán a su tiempo, pero pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

Fin de flash back

Ya habían pasado 8 días desde que Len se había ido a china, cuando se iban a sentar todos a comer, Bason llego completamente solo y agotado.

Señor Yoh – todos se levantaron al verlo en el jardín- ayude al señorito Len, está en peligro su padre… por favor ayúdenlo no lo dejen solo- y comenzó a desaparecer.

Bason… nooooo- dijo Sakura con lágrimas y corriendo al lugar donde había desaparecido

Que no los fantasmas no pueden desintegrarse- dijo Horo-Horo.

Es verdad- dijeron los demás viendo a Sakura, después de eso Bason apareció.

Pensé que así se haría un poco más dramático jejeje- dijo él y Sakura estaba con la cabeza agachada después miro a Bason con un puchero y se regresó- no se enoje señorita pero lo del señorito si es verdad, su padre lo ha encerrado en un calabozo de la mansión junto con su hermana Jun- Sakura volteo preocupada.- el señorito me dejo libre porque no quería que me convirtieran en zombie- agacho la cabeza- no sabía a quién más recurrir señor Yoh, señorita Sakura.

¿Pero cómo es posible eso?, es decir, es su padre- dijo Sakura ahora enojada. Toshiro se acercó para calmarla e Yoh también estaba frunciendo el ceño.

¿Has venido a pedir ayuda a Yoh?- pregunto Ana a lo que Bason asintió- pues la respuesta es no, él no puede dejar de entrenar el torneo comenzara- dijo Ana e Yoh iba a protestar pero lo vio muy seria- esa es mi última palabra- y se retiró a su habitación, Yoh muy a su pesar caminaba también hacia dentro junto con los demás pero algo lo detuvo.

No hablaran enserio ¿verdad?- dijo mirándolos furiosa, Toshiro se sorprendió pero sabía la razón por la cual se había puesto de ese humor, los demás también la vieron sorprendidos por esa expresión que tenía- es su amigo…. No pueden abandonarlo- Ana le dio un manotazo para que soltara a Yoh.

Tu no entiendes niña, ellos son rivales es beneficioso para Yoh que el ya no compita- dijo seria y Sakura se sorprendió mientras sobaba su mano- tarde o temprano todos tendrán que enfrentarse, no es bueno que creen vínculos ya que solo uno puede ser el rey shaman, así que sería bueno que….- pero Sakura le dio una bofetada a Anna lo cual todos se sorprendieron incluso la misma Anna nadie había logrado pegarle una bofetada.

Sakura será mejor que te alejes- dijo Horo-Horo preocupado por la cara que tenía Anna.

¿Qué no son amigos? Ja no me hagas reír- dijo Sakura con la cabeza agachada para después levantarla llena de ira- si no fueran amigos ustedes no convivirían, quiéranlo o no al momento de convivir de esa manera no se pueden considerar solo como conocidos e independientemente de ese dichoso torneo, aún no están en el así que ¿abandonaran a uno para derribar competencias?- dijo esta vez con cara de decepción- en ese caso ninguno de ustedes merece ser un rey shaman- sakura dio la vuelta- Bason llévame a donde esta Len- alguien se puso a un lado de ella y vio a Toshiro.

No pensaras que te iras sola, sé que no puedo detenerte cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza- dijo el con mirándola serio pero con una sonrisa ella le regreso la sonrisa.

Sabía que no me abandonarías- dijo ella- bien vámonos.- todos la miraron sorprendidos mientras desaparecían de su vista.

Bien ahora vamos adentro – dijo Anna completamente enojada.

Lo siento Anna jejeje- dijo Yoh- pero incluso si ella no lo decía yo diría lo mismo- dijo sonriendo. Mientras avanzaba hacia donde se había ido Sakura.

Y pensar que otra persona tan dulce tiene más… que todos nosotros para hablar- dijo Horo-Horo para seguir a Yoh.

Lo siento Señora Anna, cuidare de Yoh- dijo Ryu y manta también los siguió.

Señora Anna ¿está bien? -le dijo Tamao

Esa chiquilla…-dijo Anna para voltear a ver dónde se iba los demás y después girar para entrar a la casa.

Caminando por el cementerio caminaban siguiendo a Bason, Toshiro y Sakura, cuando el primero volteo a ver a Sakura esta estaba sumamente nerviosa, pensando que esta estaría asustada por pasar por un cementerio y su temor a los fantasmas.

No te preocupes no te pasara nada- Sakura salió de sus laureles y volteo a ver a Toshiro con los ojos llorosos y asustados.

Le pegue a la señorita Anna- dijo ella nerviosa y preocupada moviéndose de aquí para allá ni siquiera había notado por donde estaban pasando- me va a matar si llegamos a regresar – dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían cómicamente en modo de círculos Toshiro solo sonrió un poco.

Hiciste lo correcto- dijo dándole una palmada en la cabeza- así que no te preocupes por eso tendrá el tiempo suficiente para poder recapacitar sobre lo que dijo y el porque te orillo a darle esa bofetada.

De todos modos me da más miedo ella que los fantasmas- dijo Sakura- y eso es decir mucho.

No te preocupes, Anna lo entenderá- dijo Yoh y Sakura se sorprendió.

Yoh-san- dijo ella- yo discúlpeme todavía que nos están hospedando y les dije todas esas cosas- dijo ella inclinándose.

No te preocupes, lo que dijiste lo dijiste sinceramente y es algo que nosotros también compartimos – después tomo las manos de Sakura- gracias- dijo con los ojos cayendo en cascada Sakura no entendió muy bien- nadie había puesto en su lugar a Anna antes- dijo, Sakura se sorprendió

¿ooheee? Con más razón me agarrara odio- dijo ahora muy asustada.

Más bien creo que te tomara respeto- dijo Yoh recuperando la postura con la sonrisa amable.- bien ahora es momento de ir a china- dijo Yoh.

Oye Yoh y ¿tú sabes hablar chino?- dijo Manta.

¿Necesito saberlo?- pregunto Yoh y todos se fueron para atrás. Toshiro solo se puso sus dedos sobre su nariz lo tomo por la camisa.

De verdad eres un idiota- dijo mientras una venita salía en su cabeza.

Ay bueno ya…- dijo Yoh

No se preocupen si el chino es parecido o igual al que tenemos en nuestro mundo entonces no habrá problema alguno- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.- además Bason nos puede ayudar también ¿verdad?- le dijo sonriendo.

Ténganlo por seguro – dijo el

Al parecer están llevando a cabo un viaje,- se escuchó una guitarra y todos voltearon hacia arriba.

Pero lamentablemente y por el señor Hao no los podemos dejar ir mas allá- sonó la otra guitarra todos los vieron.

Somos Zen y Ryo y nosotros somos los hermanos Boz- dijeron al unisonó rasgando nuevamente sus guitarras.

Wow que buena presentación- dijeron y aplaudieron al mismo tiempo Sakura e Yoh.

Pero de qué hablan no se comparan con nadie son unos simplones- dijo- además no están escuchando que nos quieren eliminar, deben de estar concursando en el torneo.- dijo exasperado.

Pero ¿eso no es una falta al torneo?- pregunto Sakura.

No realmente- se escuchó una voz. Y todos voltearon.

SILVA!- Dijeron.

Las reglas no impide eliminar a participante antes de llegar a su destino, mas sin embargo si pierden frente a un oficial del torneo como yo- dijo viéndoles- quedaran descalificados.

Eso no puede ser- dijo Sakura- necesito llegar a donde están mis amigos.

De repente se escuchó una música y uno de ellos comenzó a crear pequeños fantasmitas que los atacaban inmovilizándolos, Toshiro se los quito sin problema alguno e iba a atacarlo pero de pronto escucho una voz que estaba cantando y por alguna razón se sentía debilitado.

HITSUGAYA-SAN- grito Sakura.

Por alguna razón me siento débil- dijo mientras le quitaba los espitas a Sakura.- ¿estás bien?- ella asintió mientras se levantaba.

Bien ya no es momento para jugar Kororo posesión de objetos-dijo Horo-Horo.

Amidamaru- dijo Yoh.

Amo Yoh por alguna razón me siento en paz- decía mientras se elevaba al cielo junto con Bason con una luz- creo que voy a descansar.

Nooo Amidamaru, no vayas hacia la luz- dijo Yoh pero los espíritus lo detenían.

Es una purificación de almas- dijo Toshiro.

Así es enviamos a las almas para que descansen en paz- dijo Zen.- serán derrotados por nosotros y se quedaran sin espíritus.

Por eso es que Toshiro se siente débil-murmuro Sakura- pero luego sonrió.- creo que han fallado en sus cálculos- dijo Sakura y Toshiro sonrió sabia a lo que se refería.- LIBERATEE! Cartas ayúdenme a derribar al enemigo ¡FUEGO¡ ¡ESPADA¡ ¡CARRERA¡- Dijo ella y de repente estaba detrás de ellos.-no subestimen a sus oponentes- dijo ella y sus guitarras y su micrófono estaban calcinando partidos en dos y Sakura se colgó su llave.

El equipo de los hermanos Boz queda descalificado- dijo Silva.

Lo siento Yoh, Amidamaru y Bason…debí actuar más rápido- dijo Sakura mientras lo ayudaba a levantar.

Siento no poderlos ayudar pero solamente puedo purificar las almas- dijo Toshiro.

No es tu culpa, pero ahora no podre…- dijo Yoh pero alguien lo interrumpió.

Yo los llamare de vuelta, después de todo soy una sacerdotisa- todos se sorprendieron Sakura se ocultó tras Toshiro- se te olvido tu guía – dijo Anna y le lanzo un libro a Yoh. Sakura se asomó un poco pero aun nerviosa.

Anna- dijo sonriendo.

Bien a un lado- dijo mientras sacaba unas cuencas- "La primera simboliza a mi padre la segunda simboliza a mi madre la tercera simboliza a mis hermanos y mi pueblo que están dispuestos a rezar conmigo aquellas almas del más haya si me escuchan levántense, si escuchan el sonido de estas esferas vengan de inmediato, responde a mi llamado AMIDAMARU, BASOON técnica de la sacerdotisa Anna que así sea- y de repente ya estaba de vuelta los dos.

Amoo yohh- dijo mientras lo abrazaba, Anna volteo a ver a Sakura.

En cuanto a ti- dijo Sakura se puso pálida.

Lo-lo- lo siento señorita Anna- dijo ella inclinándose.

Tenías razón- dijo ella y después se giró para regresar a casa- tengan cuidado e Yoh cuando regreses tu entrenamiento será 5 veces más duro- dijo Anna todos aún estaban sorprendidos.

Le prometo que regresaremos pronto señorita Anna- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras agitaba su mano en forma de despedida, Anna logro verla de reojo mientras también sonreía un poco cosa que solo Tamao logro ver.

Bien es hora de irnos- dijo Toshiro.

Te encuentras bien- dijo Sakura preocupada.

Si aunque no lograrían purificarme a mí, de todos modos me debilito- chasqueo un poco- vaya me he enfrentado a personas más peligrosas y esos idiotas pudieron debilitarme.

Pero si tuvieras tu poder al 100% eso no te haría ni cosquillas- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

¿100%?- pregunto Horo-Horo sorprendido y los demás también pelando los ojos.

Aun así tenerla al 80% debió bastar- dijo Toshiro como sin nada.

Si este es su poder al 80% que es inalcanzable para nosotros, no quiero imaginar cómo sería al 100%- dijo Yoh y Amidamaru asintió.

Eso no es nada- dijo Sakura inocentemente- ni siquiera ha usado Shikai ni su bankai- dijo ella informándoles

Y ella solo has usado 3 cartas de las 52- dijo Toshiro también inocentemente. (Algunas veces era inocente) los demás solo se les vio su quijada llegar al suelo.

Pero ¿qué clase de monstruos son?- dijo Horo-Horo.

Aunque de todos modos nosotros no nos meteremos con los demás, más de lo que debemos… aunque con Len haremos una excepción- dijo Toshiro- ahora es momento de irnos.

Vaya ahora tengo más curiosidad sobre ellos – dijo Yoh con una sonrisa- ¿no creen?- los demás asintieron.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí.

Vaya pudieron derrotarlos… eso no me sorprende, Yoh se debe hacer más fuerte para mi objetivo…. Y esos chicos son muy interesantes- dijo una persona recarga en una piedra mientras miraba el fuego- creo que sería bueno que se nos unieran.- sonrió.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les tengo el tercer capítulo espero que les guste, espero sus comentarios y opiniones sobre cómo va la historia, saludos**

 **Capitulo III**

" **El castillo de zombies"**

Después de enfrentarse a los hermanos Boz y que Anna regresara a Amidamaru y Bason del paraíso o a donde hayan ido, todos se encontraban en un balsa en algún rio de alguna región de china, Sakura estaba asombrada con la naturaleza que los rodeada y las montañas tan altas.

Woow es increíble esas montañas sean tan altas- dijo Sakura con asombro.

¿Es igual que en su mundo?- pregunto Horo-Horo

En realidad no sabría decirte cuando visite china de mi mundo estábamos en la ciudad de Hong-Kong, no llegamos a ir a las provincias o regiones- dijo mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla-, aunque el idioma es igual, por suerte.

Aquí también existe la ciudad de Hong- Kong- dijo Bason.

Entonces, eso quiere decir que su mundo y nuestro mundo son iguales, con excepción de los shamanes, aunque en nuestro mundo si existieron o existen, tengo entendido según mi papá que solo hay muy pocos y no tienen los poderes que ustedes tienen, pero hasta ahora todo es casi igual, pareciera que no nos fuimos nunca y solo descubrimos algo nuevo- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Bason ¿aún falta mucho para llegar?- pregunto Toshiro seriamente.

Ya casi llegamos- dijo Bason.

Después de eso llegaron a la orilla del rio y caminaron unos 20 minutos más sobre una colina muy empinada, Sakura y Toshiro estaban como sin nada debido a que la primera era buena en deportes y Toshiro había tenido un entrenamiento que los demás ni siquiera podrían resistir o imaginar, al llegar a la cima de la colina pudieron ver el castillo de la familia Tao, pero por más que observaron había algo extraño en ese lugar, Toshiro se acercó a Sakura.

Siento presencias extrañas cerca, será mejor que no te alejes mucho de mí- dijo Toshiro, ella asintió y después Toshiro miro a los demás- será mejor que no se tomen las cosas a la ligera- los demás asintieron- si algo he sabido de las familias grandes y que tienen algún legado es que nunca están así de desprotegidas, es extraño que no estén vigilando, es más, es como si quisiera que pasáramos.-dijo sin quitar su ceño fruncido.

Vaya pudo darse cuenta- dijo alguien mientras los observaba en alguna parte del castillo- que interesante mucho- mientras una cámara enfocaba a Toshiro.

Además de eso, estas tierras se siente una profunda tristeza, es como si aquí hubiera habido guerra, muertes y mucha sangre- decía Sakura tristemente.

Esa chiquilla también… ella me recuerda a alguien- dijo- y como olvidarnos también de ese chico-mientras enfocaba a Yoh-que corrompió el corazón de mi hijo.

Sea como sea, tenemos que rescatar a Len de este lugar- dijo sonriendo y Sakura le correspondió la sonrisa.

Yo no conozco mucho a Len, pero si el Don Yoh lo considera su amigo, entonces es mío también – dijo Ryu con su peinado completamente extravagante.

Al adentrarse pudieron llegar a la entrada de la mansión. Asombrados por la entrada Sakura se acercó para tocar con un poco de miedo, pero cuando apenas su mano iba a tocar la puerta esta se abrió en automático.

Se ha abierto- dijo ella volteando a ver a los demás, al entrar pudieron ver dos escaleras y cuatro puertas dos abajo y dos arriba se encontraba un poco temerosa puesto que no había mucha luz dentro de ese lugar, pero después recordó a lo que venían y volteo hacia Bason- Bason indícanos el camino donde tienen a Len-dijo pero algo los detuvo.

Vaya así que son ustedes los que el amo En Tao quiere que eliminemos, no entiendo porque nos llamó con tan insignificantes seres- dijo una personas parada en el barandal del segundo piso.

Vaya tan rápido comenzara esto- dijo Horo-Horo- pero ¿porque dices "llamo" en plural?- dijo mientras le apuntaba con la tabla.

Pero después de eso sintieron una presencia detrás de ellos, el primero en reaccionar fue Toshiro, quien cargo a Sakura la cual estaba completamente sorprendida de la persona que estaba parada en el barandal. Los demás también lograron esquivar los ataques de cuatro personas más.

¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Toshiro a Sakura.

Si- dijo mientras la bajaba- pero, esas personas…- dijeron ella mirándolos, y Toshiro se le quedo viendo.

Hemos venido a rescatar a nuestro amigo Len- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.

Lo siento pero nosotros el grupo de Elite Jiang Shi de la familia Tao no los podemos dejar pasar hasta aquí llegaron- decía mientras les indicaba a los otros cuatro que los atacaran Yoh y Sakura se iban a preparar para atacar pero los demás se pusieron frente a ellos, ellos se confundieron.

Ustedes vayan por Len, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos- dijo Horo-Horo

No se preocupe por nosotros don Yoh, Ryu con su espada de madera podrán vencerlos debido al entrenamiento que me dio mi maestro- dijo mientras levantaba el pulgar y les guiñaba el ojo.

Cada vez que hace eso me da un escalofrío- decía Sakura bajito con una risa nerviosa.

¿Están seguros?- dijeron Yoh y Sakura, los demás asintieron, Sakura observo a Toshiro quien se acercaba a Sakura como diciendo que el iría con ella.

Hitsugaya- san ¿podrías darles una mano?- dijo Sakura como petición, este se sorprendió e iba a decir algo pero Sakura lo interrumpió- no te preocupes, estaré bien y me preocupan ellos son demasiado impulsivos y ellos si te diste cuenta son demasiado fuertes – dijo con preocupación, se acercó a él y le tomo las manos- sabes que tengo las cartas que me protegerán pase lo que pase, te prometo que regresare con bien- le dijo con una sonrisa, Toshiro se acercó y le coloco su bufanda verde que llevaba en el cuello después la abrazo.

Ten mucho cuidado… Sakura- acto seguido esta se sonrojo y él se retiró para ir con los demás mientras sacaba su zanpakutō, Sakura agarro la bufanda que él había colocado en su cuello.

Sakura, vamos- dijo Yoh y Sakura reacciono para ir detrás de él mientras observaba al del barandal que no se movió para nada y eso le extraño.

Será mejor que estemos preparados Yoh, ¡LIBERATEE!- dijo mientras liberaba su llave e Yoh la observo- así me será más fácil usar mis cartas. – le dijo.

Corrieron por los corredores hasta llegar a la planta baja donde se encontraban los calabozos siguiendo a Bason.

Espera un poco más Len- dijeron ambos.

Mientras tanto en la celda de los hermanos Tao.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?- pregunto Len mientras abría los ojos.

Tu hace una 8 días, yo llevo aquí dos semanas – decía Jun amargamente- no puedo creer que nuestro padre no haga esto.

Yo si- dijo Len y Jun se sorprendió- nuestro padre está lleno de ira por cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado, mientras él no se cure de esa ira que tiene hacia las personas que traicionaron a la familia Tao, esto seguirá de este modo- dijo pero al ver que su hermana ponía una cara aún más triste- no te preocupes hermana, ya verás que todo estará bien- después su hermana sonrió.

Eso es algo que siempre dice Yoh ¿no es así?- dijo ella y Len adquirió un tono completamente rojo- me alegra que tengas un amigo humano, en realidad es una persona especial, el.

Él no es mi amigo… pero además de todo también conocí a otra persona que dice exactamente sus mismas palabras- decía Len – y tiene esa misma actitud.

Así que son dos personas a las que debo de agradecer porque mi hermano por fin pueda convivir con las personas normalmente- dijo Jun.

Que no son mis amigos- dijo con una vena- son mis rivales.

Eso es casi lo mismo –dijo Jun y este se sonrojo.

¡FUERZAA!- Después solo vieron como volaba la reja- upps, creo que me pase un poco con el golpe- dijo Sakura mientras reía- bien ahora lo segundo Yoh,- este asintió- ¡ESPADA! – su báculo se transformó en espada, Jun estaba sorprendida ¿quién era esa chica? Se preguntaba- cierra los ojos por favor- dijo, Jun volteo a ver a su hermano este solo asintió y Jun cerro los ojos, solo escucho un golpe hacia las cadenas que tenía- Listo – dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantar- tú debes ser la hermana de Len, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Bason fuiste a pedirles ayuda- dijo Len este mientras se incorporaba y Bason se quedó estático.

Vamos Len somos amigos, así que no nos molesta en lo más mínimo, si eso te preocupa jijiji- decía Yoh- que no te de pena, después de todo ya te escuchamos jijiji- a Len solo le salió una venita.

¿Estás bien?- dijo Sakura – bueno … no creo que estés muy bien después de todo llevas aquí 8 días jejeje- dijo Sakura nerviosamente , Jun solo la observaba tenía un gran parecido con Yoh- pero me alegra que no estés herido gravemente- dijo sonriéndole este se sonrojo y su hermana solo rio un poco.

Bien, yo no les pedí que me ayudaran pero no importa, ahora podre ir a enfrentarme a mi padre- dijo este pero se detuvo al ver a alguien parado enfrente de ellos.

Pero si es Lee Pyron – dijo Yoh- cuanto tiempo sin….- pero fue interrumpido con un golpe.

¿Estás bien?- pregunto Sakura asustada este solo levanto la mano

Si un segundo…. Eso… eso si me dolió- decía mientras soltaba lágrimas en forma de cascada.

Amo Yoh, lo siento no lo vi venir- decía Amidamaru preocupado

¿Quién es el?- pregunto Sakura asustada por tan monstruosa fuerza.

Él es mi alma acompañante- decía jun con la cabeza baja- pero en estos momentos no tengo control sobre el… mi… mi padre lo controla- decía mientras apretaba sus puños, Sakura se acercó a ella y le tomo las manos.

No te preocupes, encontraremos la manera de que vuelva a ser el que tú conoces- decía con una sonrisa- pase lo que pase… todo estará bien.-

Jun abrió los ojos y recordó lo que dijo su hermano "conocí a alguien más que dice exactamente lo mismo que él y su actitud también es parecida a la de él"- así que tú eres la otra persona- Sakura la observo completamente confundida- olvídalo…

Bien, ¿Qué es lo que se tiene que hacer para que Pyron vuelva a hacer el de antes?- pregunto Sakura.

Sería solo eliminándolo- decía Jun bajando la cabeza.

No te preocupes señorita Tao- decía Sakura con una sonrisa e Yoh también.

Siempre hay otras maneras y definitivamente no eliminaremos a Pyron- dijo Yoh.

Chicos…- dijo jun.

Al parecer no se moverá hasta que nos acerquemos a la salida- dijo Sakura.

Si lográramos noquearlo eso nos permitiría ir por nuestro padre, hacer que libere- dijo Len.

Pero será complicado, Lee Pyron es un experto en artes marciales… creo que será difícil acercarnos sin que nos golpe muy duro- dijo Yoh riendo y sobándose la cara que aún le dolía y Sakura suspiro y después volteo a verlos.

Tal vez pueda hacer algo, Len – le dijo y este volteo- ¿tú sabes artes marciales?- pregunto y este asintió- y crees poder acercarte y noquearlo- este negó.

Lee Pyron, se ha dedicado toda su vida a las artes marciales y si además de eso le agregamos que mi padre es el que lo controla eso le da un plus- dijo Len.

¿Y tú Yoh?- este negó- yo sé un poco porque alguien me enseño hace tiempo, en todo caso creo sería imposible acercarme sin que me lastimara.

Una vez pudimos derrotarlo trayendo a su maestro Shamon- dijo Yoh, Sakura se ilumino- pero esa vez fue Anna quien lo trajo, yo no puedo invocar a los muertos de esa manera jiji- dijo rascándose la cabeza y todos se fueron para atrás y Len se levantó.

TOONTTOO, si no puedes hacerlo solo omite esas posibilidades- dijo gritándole.

Jajaaj- dijo nerviosa- esto se está complicando- pensó y después cerro los ojos para pensar- ¿qué podemos hacer para no tener que matarlo o destruirlo?, tendría que haber un equilibrio en esa pelea, un igual a….- pensaba y luego reacciono- ¡ya se!- dijo y los tres voltearon a verla- esto nos ayudara a tener tiempo y de este modo lee Pyron no podrá salir de aquí hasta que lleguemos con tu padre Len- dijo mientras les mostraba una carta.

¿Pelea?- preguntaron los tres en unísono.

¿Qué harás con eso? – pregunto Jun y Sakura le sonrió de repente un símbolo apareció bajo los pies de Sakura y lanzo las cartas hacia arriba.

Carta adquiere cuerpo físico y pelea esta batalla ¡PELEA¡-dijo Sakura tocando la carta con su báculo después apareció una chica con extraña ropa en frente de Lee Pyron.- Pelea volteo a verla- si no quieres hacerlo no me enojare- dijo Sakura a su carta y esta negó seriamente para después colocarse en posición de pelea- si se pone demasiado peligroso conviértete en cartas esta asintió. La carta observo a su oponente con una sonrisa y comenzó a atacar Lee Pyron.- bien ahora vamos.

No puedo ir… no puedo dejarlo- dijo Jun- además… no creo que podamos derrotar a nuestro padre- Sakura puso cara de preocupación al ver a Jun.

Según lo que me dijeron de ti es que eras obstinada y podías con lo que se te presentara- dijo Sakura media decepcionada y todos voltearon- si quieres quedarte aquí sin hacer nada, quédate pero no te quejes de que todo va mal cuando tu no haces un esfuerzo por cambiar lo que está pasando,-tu padre…

Oye…- intento interrumpir Len y Sakura lo paro este sorprendió siempre hacia lo que quería y esta chica solo lo callo al poner su mano frente a su cara con cara de enojo.

Tu padre, terminara por comprender que la venganza, el odio y el rencor que tiene solo lo están bloqueando y cegando si poder disfrutar de lo que tiene consigo… que son ustedes- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa Jun se quedó viendo e Yoh la observaba con una mirada comprensible.

Además, Len necesita deslindarse también para que no sienta que el peso que tiene esta familia por todo lo que han pasado… ya te lo dijimos antes Jun.- dijo Yoh sonriendo.

Pase lo que pase- dijo Sakura.

Todo estará bien- dijo Yoh- puedes quedarte mientras piensas en lo que te dijimos, pero si deseas pelear y puedes recuperar el control de Lee Pyron, no nos caería mal una mano más- dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermana, Lee Pyron aún está ahí dentro, pero debido a tu inseguridad que muestras en tu corazón es que no puedes tener el control de el- decía Len mientras lo veía pelear contra las cartas de Sakura.- vamos.- y se alejaron mientras Jun veía la pelea.

Eso que le dijiste, me recordó a lo que te dije, me alegra que si me escucharas- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Eso no tiene nada que ver- dijo Len mientras su cabello puntiagudo también saltaba.

¡Oh! mira cada que se enoja crece más jijiji- dijo Yoh y Sakura también rio.

Ya cállense los dos! Esto aún no termina para que lo tomen a la ligera- dijo- además no es necesario que vengan, yo solo podre contra mi padre.

Así como lo intentaste y te metió al calabozo- dijo Sakura inocentemente pensando.

Esa vez me agarro desprevenido- dijo Len haciendo un puchero.

No te dejaremos solo, y eso lo sabes- dijeron ambos sonriendo Len solo los observo.

De verdad que hablen al mismo tiempo y digan lo mismo da miedo- dijo este después bufo- hagan lo que quieran pero no se interpongan en mi camino.- Los dos lo siguieron.

Vez que no es tan malo pedir ayuda algunas veces- dijo Yoh.

Nadie les pidió su ayuda- dijo Len después volteo a ver a Sakura quien volteaba cada de vez en vez hacia atrás - ¿estas preocupada?

Por tu hermana y por pelea- dijo ella.

Dudas de su poder- dijo Len

Por supuesto que no, confió más que en nada en cada una de ellas además por algo su nombre es pelea – dijo- pero aun así no puedo evitar no preocuparme al dejarla así.

Sera mejor que lleguemos rápido con mi padre…-al llegar al principio para poder subir a donde estaba solo pudieron ver a Horo-Horo y Ryu Tirados mientras Toshiro se encontraba en medio con Shamon tirado donde se encontraba mucho hielo.

¿Cómo es posible que me venciera un mocoso como tú?- dijo.

La edad que aparento no tiene nada que ver con mi edad real- dijo Toshiro mientras le apuntaba con su zampakuto- y he de decir que ni siquiera me hiciste usar ninguno de mis ataques especiales.- Len e Yoh se quedaron sorprendidos.

Hitsugaya, ¿estás bien?- dijo Sakura mientras corría hacia él y a los demás solo se les hizo una gota a un lado pensando que esa pregunta estaba de más, más bien se preguntaban porque no estaba sorprendida en lo más mínimo.

Si - hizo una leve sonrisa- me alegro que tú también.

Definitivamente no tengo que hacer enojar a Toshiro-san- dijo Yoh, Len solo apretó sus manos ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera ese poder?

Esto es tuyo- dijo Sakura extendiéndole su bufanda y Toshiro la tomo.- Gra…Gracias- este la volteo a ver y estaba algo sonrojada- de algún modo con la bufanda sentí que estuviste a mi lado a pesar de que nos separamos- le dijo sonriendo, el volteo para otro lado.

Ay ¿pero qué paso? ¿Vieron el camión que me atropello?- dijo Horo-Horo mientras se levantaba después vio hielo- ¿acaso lo hice yo?- pregunto los demás negaron con la cabeza y apuntaron hacia Toshiro quien sonreía levemente al ver a Sakura, Ryu también se levantó.

Bien ahora, a partir de aquí no tienen que seguirme, yo peleare con mi padre- dijo Len, Sakura bufo otra vez.

Te lo dijimos no te dejaremos solo en esto- dijo Sakura y Len se sonrojo.- así que vamos a donde está tu padre.

Esa chiquilla solo confunde más y más a mi hijo al igual que ese Yoh- dijo la persona- no se lo perdonare.

De repente comenzaron a salir muchos zombies y los comenzaron a atacar ellos correspondieron a estos ataques per de alguna forma parecían interminables los habían acorralado pero de la nada vieron a Pyron frente a ellos.

Ahora si ya valimos jijiji- dijo Yoh y todos pusieron cara de miedo, pero extrañamente Pyron dio la vuelta y puso en posición de pelea contra los Zombies, la carta de Sakura se colocó a un lado de él.

Pelea- dijo sonriente Sakura, se sentía feliz que no le había pasado nada.

No se preocupen Pyron nuevamente volvió a ser el- dijo Jun en la puerta con sus pergaminos en las manos. Y se acomodaba su cabello.

¿Quién es ella?- dijo Ryu peinándose y lanzándole un giño.

Es mi hermana, aléjate de ella- dijo mientras le cortaba parte de su cabello- o te mato.

Después volvieron a atacar pero cada vez eran más y más,

Esto parece interminable- dijo Sakura.

Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Manta, pero no pudo las salidas estaban completas de zombies.

Solo están libres las escaleras, subamos- dijo Len y todos comenzaron a correr Sakura vio a Toshiro y se le acerco.

¿Podrías usar tu bankai?- le susurro y este negó.

Si hago eso no podrán poner sus poderes al límite, y si eso pasa pensaran que ya no necesitan entrenar- Sakura lo miro comprensible- quiero ver hasta dónde pueden llegar, además también podrías hacer algo tu- le dijo sonriendo y ella se sorprendió.

Pero no lo hare pienso lo mismo que tú, además tú mismo dijiste que no debemos interferir mucho en este mundo, aunque estando en esta situación podría ser que no podamos no involucrarnos, de algún modo también hemos creado un vínculo con todos ellos- le dijo mientras seguían corriendo. Pyron los había escuchado ya que venía detrás de ellos al principio pensó en atacarlos pero al escuchar las palabras de la chica eso lo tranquilizo.

¿Sucede algo Pyron?- pregunto jun a quien iba cargando.

No es nada Jun, solo observaba esas nuevas caras- dijo

Pudieron perder de vista a los zombis, o tal vez solo cumplían con llevarlos a esa parte del castillo, se encontraban frente a una puerta grande.

Sera mejor que regreses a ser una carta Pelea, y a has hecho suficiente- le dijo sonriendo esta solo inclino la cabeza cerro los ojos y se comenzó a transformar, Sakura tomo nuevamente su carta- te lo agradezco mucho- y después la guardo.

Bien es aquí, la habitación de mi padre- dijo Len antes de abrirla giro hacia ellos- mi padre es un monstruo así que no interfieran.

Si es necesario lo haremos- dijo Yoh de manera seria lo que era raro en él.

Después abrieron la puerta y vieron un salón muy grande la puertas se cerraron, Sakura comenzó a sentir un escalofrió, no había nadie en esa habitación.

Han corrompido también a mi hija Jun… y eso no se los perdonare- dijo alguien detrás de ellos cuando voltearon a verlo, su cara de impresión fue muy notoria.

¿Cómo es que llego ahí?- dijo Sakura asustada a ver a tan inmenso personaje.

No note cuando se movió- dijo Len después lanzaron a todos Sakura fue la que recibió más el golpe y salió volando hacia uno de los pedestales que sostenían un segundo piso de la habitación lo cual hizo que callera.

¡SAKURAAA!- grito Toshiro al ver que estaba tirada se levantó también del golpe e intento acercarse pero volvió a aparecer frente a él, el padre de Len.

No te distraigas muchacho- dijo En Tao. Intento volverlo a golpear.

¡Escudo! – dijo Sakura y algo protegió a Toshiro volteo a ver a Sakura-No… no te … preocupes Hit…sugaya- san,- dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba adolorida- estoy bien… concéntrate.- los demás también se levantaron.

Tu pelea es conmigo- dijo Len mientras se lanzaba hacía En tao- así que no te metas con ellos.

Pero, qué es esto- dijo tomándolo sin ningún esfuerzo lo tenía en su mano- este deseo de protección hace que me ponga enfermo- mientras lo apretaba.

Aaahhhhhhhhhh- grito Len.

Sakura logro pegar en la mano de en tao, para que soltara a Len con una flecha. Toshiro lo atrapo y se movió con su shompu para ponerse a un lado de Sakura.

¿Pero que, porque son tan ter..?- dijo en pero no termino.

Porque somos amigos, y no dejaremos solo a Len- dijo Yoh- ¡AMDAMARU! Posesión de objetos- dijo para después atacarlo también.

Exacto, aunque algunas veces nos desespere el señorito Len- dijo Horo-Horo burlonamente- él es nuestro amigo ¡KORORO! Posesión de objetos.

Y no dejaremos que él sea lastimado- dijo-¡Tokagero! Posesión de objetos.

Y aunque no tengo poderes yo siempre los estaré apoyando- dijo Manta decidido.

Entiende padre- dijo Jun- no es necesario todo ese odio que tienes.- todos atacaron al mismo tiempo pero fueron lanzados aunque sí lograron tocarlo.

Me enferman completamente, no puedo perdonarlos…. No puedo perdonarlos a los que nos hicieron esto- dijo En Tao.

Y yo también los considero mis amigos así que no nos detendrás padre- dijo Len lanzando su cuchillas hacia el.- después de eso vieron como el padre de Len tomaba una apariencia más humana y miles de almas se encontraban alrededor del.- en mi corazón ya no hay más dudas padre pero tu.

Cállate no los perdonare, no los perdonare, no los perdonare-decía En.

¡Ya basta!- dijo una persona baja entrando al cuarto- entiende En has perdido, y eso fue hace mucho tiempo cuando decidiste cerrar tu corazón.

¡ABUELO!- dijeron Len y Jun.

Querido deberías de aprender de tu hijo y dejar de sentirte de ese modo- dijo una señora muy Hermosa.

Pero que hermosa señora…pero donde he- en eso Sakura tuvo un recuerdo y se tomó la cabeza, volvió a ver a la señora unas imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su mente sobre un chico, su madre y sus hermanas, unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

Sakura… ¿Por qué estas llorando?- pregunto Manta.- ¿te encuentras bien?- Sakura salió de su recuerdo Toshiro pudo entender porque el de esas lágrimas.

Si, lo siento manta es solo que recordé algo y me duele un poco los golpes que recibí- dijo ella sonriéndoles.

Bien que les parece si vamos a comer, después de todo nunca antes habían venido tantos amigos de mi hijo- dijo la señora.

¿Hijo?- preguntaron todos al unísono sorprendidos- pero si usted se ve muy joven- volvieron a decir en unísono. Después de un rato todos se encontraban en un gran comedor con mucha comida.

Ok, esto si es raro- dijo Toshiro- ¿Cómo es que terminamos en esta situación?- dijo mientras veía su ropa que se habían puesto ropa china.

Pues yo creo que te ves muy bien- dijo Sakura y este se sonrojo- aunque esto me recuerda un poco a tomoyo.

La ropa está bien pero porque la foto- decía Horo-Horo quien sonreía.

No contradigas a mi madre- dijo Len.

Además hace un rato estábamos peleando – dijo Ryu- esto no tiene para nada sentido.

Listo chicos- dijo la mama de Len- vamos a comer. El abuelo de Len les conto la historia de cómo se había formado la familia Tao y sobre la traición que habían sufrido

¿Puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Sakura- si no es mucha molestia señor.

Adelante- dijo el abuelo de Len.

¿Por qué su familia estaba tan apegada a un odio antiguo?, es decir, puedo comprender el dolor que sintieron en esa época pero ¿porque arrastrarlo hasta esta generación y generalizar lo que son las personas?- pregunto preocupada.

Supongo que no hay justificación para eso, pero esto fue más que nada por Honor a nuestra familia- dijo el abuelo.

Es triste que vivan de esa manera, Len es claro ejemplo- dijo Sakura y el volteo- de lo que se vio que sufrió por ese odio que se fue generalizando y por lo que me contaron si eso seguía de ese modo tal vez su corazón se hubiera corrompido totalmente- dijo Sakura apretando los puños. La madre de Len pudo ver el aprecio que le tenían a su hijo, pero las palabras de preocupación de esa chica eran realmente puros y sin intención.

Después de comer tuvieron que tomar sus cosas y regresar después de todo estaba casi a nada de comenzar la segunda prueba del torneo, al despedirse Sakura se acercó Jun que se encontraba aun lado de su madre.

No olvides lo que te dije, y espero que podamos vernos nunca dude- le dijo esta le sonio, volteo a ver a la señora Tao- Le agradezco sus atenciones señora Tao, la comida estuvo deliciosa- le sonrió la señora se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, toda la familia de Len abrieron los ojos como platos, Sakura volvió a tener un recuerdo pero después sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió.

Pero mama….- dijo Len y esta lo miro serio- como sea yo me voy.

¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto Toshiro a jun.

Significa que madre ha aceptado a Sakura como candidata a esposa- dijo Jun y este frunció el ceño. Se acercó a Sakura y el tomo de la mano para alejarla de la señora.

O vaya eso no lo sabía- dijo la señora Tao

Hasta luego jun-dijo Ryu- espero pronto podamos tener una cita

Espero no toparnos nuevamente Pyron- dijo Jun sonriendo y Pyron se comenzó a tronar las manos Ryu solo salió corriendo yoh solo reía ante las reacciones de sus amigos.

¿Me pregunto que nos deparara el torneo?- pregunto Sakura a Yoh.

No lo sé pero supongo que será divertido jijiji- le contesto.

Continuara…..


End file.
